His Name Is Harry
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Welcome to the life of Harry Potter, son of  Mommy Voldemort,  Daddy Lucius and Papa Severus. Watch as he goes to school, gets courted and gives his parents heartattacks, and all before dinner!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Warnings: SLASH!**

**A/N: Here the Sequel to The Scars of Human Nature, if you haven't read that story I would suggest to read that first then come to this one. As for those who have I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**His Name Is Harry**

"_Hello Wizarding World, I'm Voldemort, the Dark Lord and acting ruler of your world. You're beloved Albus Dumbledore has met his end by yours truly, his beloved Order is now nonexistent, the Ministry, as you can see is now under my rule. I give you my word any type of resistant will be dealt with strictly and without mercy. Things are changing, so you best get use to it, my word is law now. And I leave you with this finally note. Welcome to my new world"_

"They still have this speech after nearly two years?"

"You must admit Bella, it was a very magnificent and frightening speech, still is"

Voldemort smirked as he looked over the _Daily Prophet _and several other Wizarding media scattered around his desk. All showed a moving picture of him making this speech in front of the Ministry of Magic building.

"Yes, although I find the way they describe the lord as a _cold-hearted, dark and monstrous man _a bit amusing"

Voldemort looked up and glared at Tone, the vampire looked back amused with no hint of fear.

"And why do you say that?"

"Come now, it's no secret here that you're nothing of those words towards a certain someone" Tone chuckled.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed especially when the rest of his members smirked or snickered amused.

"I assure you, I am all those words and more, including towards that someone as you call him. So kindly keep your—MY BABY!" and yes he did indeed shriek.

"Hi Mom!"

"Don't _'Hi Mom' _me! What the hell are you doing?"

Outside the window behind the Dark Lord's desk and looked over the garden, was Harry, hanging upside down, his ankle cover in a strange red colored goo, it was the only thing keeping the boy from falling to his death.

Voldemort nearly broke the window as he shoved it open.

"Wow, it's holding really strong" said a voice from above.

Voldemort and his members- who had went over to see- stuck their heads out-careful of Harry of course- and looked up, catching sight of bright fiery red hair.

"You two!" Voldemort snarled.

"Uh-oh"  
"What the hell are you doing to my baby?"

"Nothing" the tow chorused, and almost sounded innocent if wasn't for the fact that the two were nick-named the Demon Pranksters within the Manor.

"Nothing! You call this nothing! When I get my hands on you two Demons, you'd wish—"

"Sorry to interrupt you're infamous death speeches, but perhaps we should help Harry, the thing looks like it's about to bre—"

"Never mind"

"HARRY!"

"WHEEE!

Harry squealed in delight as he plummeted to the ground, which got closer, closer and closer and close— suddenly he stopped, his nose being tickled by the green grass.

"Do I even want to know what you were doing?" said a familiar voice.

Harry smiled he recognized that voice anywhere.

"Fenrir!"

Fenrir gave a little smirk in greeting before placing Harry on his feet, immediately the boy latched on to the Werewolf, wrapping his arms around the other's waist just as Voldemort appeared along with Tone and the other members.

"Harry!"

Harry squeaked when he was pulled into a tight huge, his vision blinded by black robes.

"Merlin Harry! Are you hurt? What were you thinking! Scared me to death!"

"Mom" Harry whined, voice muffled in his mother's chest.

"What were you doing?" Tone asked pulling Harry away from the Dark Lord and looking him over himself.

"Fred and George were testing out their new experiment, I don't know what it was though, but I wanted to help"

Voldemort sighed, "By the gods child, how many times are we going to tell you, do not hang around the twins when their experimenting"

"But I wanted to help" Harry pouted.

"Leave the Pup alone Voldemort, if he wants to risk a leg and an arm, then let him" Fenrir said.

Voldemort glared at the smirking Werewolf

"You're not helping" the Dark Lord snarled, "and you! Just wait until both you're fathers get back"

Harry just pouted even more, eeping when his vision was suddenly blinded by ginger hair.

"I saw everything, are you alright? You're not hurt right! I'm going to kill those two!"

"I'm fine Mione" Harry said.

Hermione sighed in relief and let go of the boy, looking him over with her eyes to make sure.

"My Lord where are you going?"

"I need to speak to two red-heads" was the response.

* * *

Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace , his black eyes taking in the quiet study and even quieter Manson, which was a surprise in its self especially for those who lived here and knew that the Manson was anything but quiet. His robes billowed as he made his way through the halls, he stopped at a door, he knocked before opening it.

Shrieks of laughter greeted him and he was not surprise to see Harry being chased around by a large white wolf.

"Papa!"

Severus atomically opened his arms, grunting when he was nearly bulldozed over.

"Your back!"

"Yes, did you behave today?"

Harry nodded, a snort came from behind him and he glared at the Were, who merely wagged its tail.

"Now, why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're paranoid"

Severus raised a brow a little anger at the cheeky response but also amused by it as well, "And why do you say that?" he asked.

"That's what Uncle Remus says, although Uncle Sirius says that you're just constipated, Papa are you really constipated?"

"No but give me five minutes and you're mutt of a godfather will be"

Harry blinked curiously at his Papa, watching him leave.

"What was that about?" he asked Fenrir, letting out a squeak when he was pounced on, soon his room was filled with laughter.

* * *

Weeks after the attack on the Manor and the death of Albus, Voldemort moved, he sent his DeathEaters to the Ministry of Magic and took over it, a few more days later he took over Hogwarts.

There were groups of resistant, but they were dealt with.

His laws were put in effect, and much of the Wizarding world were surprised that some of them weren't as back as they thought, no massacre, or imprisonment.

Lucius suspected it was all because of Harry and Hermione, but didn't say so out loud.

Harry.

After the attack, Harry had matured quicker then he originally was, they figured it was because of his large burst of magic, his mind now that of a fifteen year old, and to their relief he had also grown, of course he was only five foot and some inches and didn't look like he was going to grow any taller, they blamed the Dursleys for that.

This year he was going to Hogwarts, along with Hermione and Draco, Severus had finally convinced Voldemort that it was in the boy's best interest, if he went to school like all regular Wizarding children.

This year was also the year Voldemort was going to announce that Harry was to be his heir.

Lucius blinked out of his thoughts when he stepped though the Floo and was greeted with the Manor shaking and high-pitched familiar screaming. He gave a chuckle before making his way to Harry's room, he knocked and opened.

"Good afternoon Greyback"

Fenrir was on Harry's bed laying on his back, Harry asleep cuddled up on his side, a death grip on the Werewolf's arm, Lucius gave an amused grin, he had been on the receiving of Harry's cuddles.

"Shut up" Fenrir growled, but he made no move to get up.

"You do realize the meeting starts in twenty minutes"

"I'm aware"

"And the Lord does not tolerant lateness"

"I _**know**_"

Harry mumbled in his sleep and cuddled closer, his grip on the Werewolf's arm tightens, Fenrir wondered how the pup was so strong, for one so little.

Lucius watched the Werewolf try and detach his arm from Harry without waking the boy and fail.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Fenrir growled at the blonde when his third attempt failed.

"I think you're doing very well"

Fenrir snarled at him.

"Very well"

Lucius went over, he leaned over the Werewolf to get to Harry, and firmly removed Harry's arms, Harry mumbled and rolled over.

"You're welcome" Lucius said stepping back, for the Werewolf to roll out of bed.

Fenrir glanced at him before leaving the room, Lucius followed after covering up Harry.

* * *

"You're late Lucius, Greyback"

Lucius bowed his head, "I apologize my Lord, but Greyback had a bit of a problem that needed to be dealt with" he said, smirking when the Werewolf grumbled as he took his table.

"And what kind of problem could that have been?"

"Harry, milord"

Voldemort nodded, as the blonde to his seat to his right.

"I've called you all here to discuss the events that are to pass, as you know I will announce Harry as my heir before he begins his year at Hogwarts, along with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"

"My Mione and Harry are leaving me!" Bella wailed.

"What about Draco?" Lucius asked his sister-in-law.

"Oh him too"

"As I was saying, they will be going to school, and while Severus and Sirius will be there, you can never be sure with children, nor do I trust the staff there, so Greyback and Lupin have agreed to become Harry's bodyguard"

Draco he wasn't worried about, he was trained by the best, and Hermione was a muggle-born and no one in their right mind would think Hermione was on the Dark Lord's side willingly, so the most trouble she would have would be some of the staff trying to "save" her.

Harry on the other hand would be in constant danger once Voldemort announced the boy to be his heir.

"Furthermore, I've been getting reports of a resistant group raising and calling themselves the Raising Phoenix, we can only assume it's in honor of Albus. I want them found and dispose of, understood Tone?"

"Yes, my lord"

The meeting continued on.

* * *

It was nearly evening when Harry woke up, he yawned and got out of bed. He wasn't surprised to find Fenrir gone, and assumed the Were left for a meeting. After using the bathroom, Harry left his room. He didn't have a destination in mind, but then again he never did, and most of the time he always found himself in the gardens or in the woods.

The young man found himself somewhere in the South wing of the manor, when he was stopped by a soft voice.

"So you're awake"

Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Hi Remus!"

Remus chuckled when he was hugged, wrapping his arms around the smaller body.

"Where Uncle Sirius?"

"I left your Uncle with your Papa"

Harry giggled, whenever his Uncle Sirius and Papa were together it always resulted in flying curses and hexes.

"Don't worry I sent Cissy to straighten them out"

Cissy or Narcissa was one woman you don't want to mess around with, even the Dark Lord knew better then to piss her off.

"Come on, it's nearly dinner, and we don't want to be late…again"

Harry nodded and took the Werewolf's hand, together the two made their way to the dining hall.

When they entered everyone was seated, Fenrir narrowed his eyes when he saw the two holding hands and standing so close.

For some reason it bothered him to see the Potter pup being so affectionate with the other Were, a reaction he found a bit odd, seeing as how Harry was affectionate with everyone.

The two took their seats, Remus next to Sirius whose hair was now a lovely shade of pink and his skin was a scaly green, and had hair growing out of his ears.

Harry sat down between Voldemort and Severus, the Potion Master looking very smug, once settled, everyone tucked in.

"Uncle Sirius, how come you're not sitting next to Auntie Bella like you always do?"

"I have pink hair, green skin and scales and hair growing out my ears and the first thing you ask me is why I'm not sitting next to my psycho cousin?"

"I'm not a psycho!"

"Bella, you have a pet rock, that you talk to and thinks talks back"

"He does!"

"He? Last week it was a she"

"He can't make up his mind"

"….Are you sure the therapy working?"

"Considering how much we're paying him, I'd say no"

"Could someone pass the salt?"

"Harry stop sneaking food to Nagini, and Nagini stop begging….don't get sassy with me!"

"If you two value you're lives you will put away that potion"

"Hey who took the last chicken thigh!"

"There a carrot shaped like in eyeball in my stew"

"Looks like some of the elves are getting creative again"

"Noooo! Give me back Rocky the fourth!"

"You named the stupid rock?"

"And why the fourth?"

"Because Rocky the fourth is Rocky the first son"

"….I had to ask"

"Harry don't give Nagini that, snakes can't eat cheesecake! Nagini take that out of you're mouth at once!"

Just so you know, this happens every night.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_

_**P.S. I'm still having a war with who I want to pair Harry up with.**_

_**Hunky Fenrir?**_

_**or **_

_**Yummy Remus?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Warnings: Slash! **

**A/N: Sorry it took it so long, but here it is, I hope you enjoy it. And thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

**His Name Is Harry**

"I look so fat in this one"

Lucius looked away from the article he was reading and glanced over to the paper his wife was looking at.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful darling"

"You're just saying that so you can get some tonight"

"Is it working?"

"A little"

"There are innocent ears in the room" Severus said.

Said owner of innocent ears looked up from where he was reading on the floor by his Papa's feet "Where?" he asked looking around, gaining looks from his fathers.

"Care to explain that?" Severus asked.

Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Harry" Lucius warned.

"It was just a joke" Harry pouted, with a huff before going back to the article. On it was moving picture of him standing next to his mother who was introducing him as his heir.

"It had better" Severus grumbled, Harry rolled his eyes.

"_I'm glad I'm going to Hogwarts, if I stayed here I'd be a virgin forever" _

"Listen to this one: _It is believed that the Dark Lord has cursed the Wizarding World's savior, Harry Potter. Wizards and Witches alike pray that a resistance will rise and free the poor soul" _Narcissa read.

"Let me guess Ms. Seeker" Severus said with an amused grin.

"Yes, why does the Lord keep that woman al—around?" Narcissa asked, glancing at Harry to see if the boy heard her near slip up, it didn't seem like it, but they knew better.

"She amuses him" Lucius answered as the door opened.

"Ah so this is where the young one has been hiding" Tone said, grinning when Harry gave a sheepish grin.

"What has he done?" Lucius sighed, though he looked amused.

"The DeathEaters are on the hunt" the Vampire explained.

"Ah" Severus said before going back to the articles.

"What did you do now Harry?" Narcissa asked

"Nothing" Harry said innocently.

"He's been skipping out on his fighting lessons"

"Again!"

Harry flinched when his fathers and Aunt scowled at him.

"Harry, you know how important those lessons are, you can't keep skipping them" Severus scolded, narrowing his eyes when the boy pouted.

"Harry!" he snapped.

Harry flinched, he never liked it when his Papa snapped at him, it meant his Papa was disappointed in him, and never wanted to disappoint any of his family.

"M'sorry" he apologized.

"Apologize to Fenrir" Lucius said, with a disapproving tone.

Tone kneeled down next to Harry and ruffled his hair.

"Now, now it's not his fault, they have been hard on him, and with the school year coming closer, Harry would rather spend time with his Clan then train"

"That does not mean he is allowed to skip his lessons" Lucius said, though the anger and disapproval had lighten.

"Now, now" Narcissa soothe, "we have been rather busy, I'm sure Harry was starting to feel lonely"

"That does not excuse his behavior" Severus reasoned.

Harry huffed in annoyance as his Papa, Daddy, and Auntie talked about him as though he wasn't in the room with them, it was one of the things that irritated him about his family.

"I'm still in the room"

"And still in trouble" Severus said, "now go to your room"

"But—"

"Now Harry"

With a frown and eyes bright and wet Harry left the room.

* * *

Harry didn't leave his room, nor did he let anyone in, locking his door with a very powerful spell.

"Harry it's dinner time, come out" Voldemort said knocking on the door.

No answer, not that he was expecting one really.

"Harry, listen Tone told me what happen and while I'm not happy that you skipped your lessons, I'm more unhappy that we made you feel lonely, especially with the school year coming closer"

Still no answer.

"Harry let me in…Harry?..Harry!"

Voldemort cursed before pulling out his wand, not surprised when none of his spells worked.

After his magically burst, Harry's magic had become more powerful and was able to use wandless magic, Voldemort , Lucius, Severus and other powerful wizards, witches and creatures spent hours training the young wizard to control his magic, and they were successful.

"_A little too successful" _the Dark Lord thought, as once again he failed to get the door open.

"Alright fine, stay in there. I'll come back later to check up on you"

Inside the room a gentle breeze entered through the open double door windows, ruffling the curtains. The room is clean, the bed showed that no one had slept in it. And the room's occupant was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_**Uh-oh!**_

_**Sorry it's short, any errors will be fixed ASAP.**_

_**Reveiw Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Yea, will I'm back!**

* * *

**His Name Is Harry**

Harry leaned against the tree. The Pegasus that he named Bront, the name meant lightening in Greek. He had found the name in one the books in the library one Summer.

Bront had his head on the boy's lap, enjoying the way the gentle hands stroked his head and mane, his ears twitching as he listen to the boy talk.

"I won't see anyone of them when I leave, sure Uncle Sirius, Papa, Ray, Mione, Remus and Fenrir will be there, and I'll see everyone else during the Holidays, but it's not the same"

Bront nudged the boy's stomach and gave a soft rumble of his chest.

"I don't want to leave" Harry said softly.

One of Bront's wings wrapped itself around the boy.

* * *

Harry returned to his room, just a little after midnight, he washed and changed into his night clothes, slipped on his slippers, and removed the spell from the door, a soft snort had him turning to his balcony.

"You have to be quiet Bront, or we'll get caught before we even reach the kitchen" Harry gently scold, smiling when Bront came over and nudged him.

"Okay, here we go"

Harry opened the door, peeked his head through, and looked up and down the hall.

"All clear" he whispered, before tip-toeing into the hall.

Bront followed, and the young wizard did not find it at all odd, that the Pegasus's hooves made no sound. The two made it to the kitchen and was instantly surrounded by house elves, some seconds later Harry was sitting cross-legged next to Bront, eating tonight's dinner.

"Finally decided to come out"

Harry ignored his mother, getting a chuckle from man.

"Guess you're not done sulking yet" Voldemort said as he sat down next to his son.

Harry stuffed his mash potatoes in his mouth.

"Fine" Voldemort said simply as he was handed tea by one of the Elves.

The two ate in silence.

"I don't want to go" Harry said after a moment.

"You after to"

"I was happy getting schooling here"

"As was I, but your fathers had a point, you should be with others your age"

"No I don't"

Voldemort raised a brow, then chuckled.

"I don't think the residents here will agree with you"

Harry pouted; Bront snorted and nudged Voldemort demanding to be petted.

"Harry" Voldemort then began petting the Pegasus, "you'll like Hogwarts, you did last time"

"I was little then, and I don't remember"

"Then this would be a good time to make new memories"

Harry just stuffed his mouth full of mash potatoes, he swallowed and squeaked when he was suddenly lifted and placed on his mother's lap.

"Mom!" he whined.

"Why are you so afraid of leaving little one?" Voldemort asked, ignoring the whine.

"I'm not, I just don't wanna leave"

"Harry"

Harry tensed, he knew that tone, it was the tone his parents used when he was starting to push too far, and that he better behave or do what they say, the tone was rarely used, but when it was Harry knew better than to ignore it.

Harry squirmed in his mother's lap before burring himself in the man's chest.

"I have a feeling something bad going to happen to you when I leave"

Although his voice was muffled, Voldemort heard him clearly enough, and he wrapped his arms around his son, he frowned with a bit of worried.

"And why do you say that?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, giggling when his mother poked him in the side.

"Tell me"

Harry squirmed again, before answering, "I been having dreams….and in them you…die, your killed by a shadowy phoenix"

He had thought that since Harry didn't remember much of his earlier years he wouldn't remember when the manor had been attacked, apparently not if he was having nightmares.

"I assure you my little one that me or anyone else will not die while you're away, I'll even have everyone write to you everyday"

Harry looked up at him.

"You will?"

Voldemort nodded, and Harry smiled.

* * *

"Milord, please let the young Lord go, he'll miss the train"

"Just five more minutes"

"Milord"

"Mom, the train is going to leave soon"

"I know"

"…..Mom"

"Just three more minutes"

"And here I thought it was the young Lord who would be the problem"

"I heard that!"

"Mom the train!"

"For Merlin sakes, let the Pup go!"

"Noo, my baby!"

"Bye mom, and remember your promise"

"My baby's all grown-up, going off into the world to wreak havoc, I'm so proud"

Fenrir rolled his eyes before following the Pup; the two Deatheaters looked at each other, the young Lord wreaking havoc?

Yeah right.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long! But it's here!**

* * *

**His Name Is Harry**

"Harry over here!"

Harry looked over his shoulder, face breaking out into a big grin when he saw Hermione and Draco waving at him, he quickly bounced over, by his side, carrying his trunk on his shoulder was Fenrir, in his wolf form was Remus.

They found a compartment and once they were settled, the train started moving.

"So Harry are you nervous about what house you'll be in?" Hermione asked.

"A little" Harry confessed, "Papa, Mama, and Dad said they wouldn't care what house I'm in, but I know they want me to be in Slytherin"

"I'm sure they'll be happy in whatever house you end up in" Hermione reassured.

"Even Gryffindor?"

"Um…..."

* * *

When they arrived and disembarked, Harry fell in line with the first years, looking back at Fenrir and Remus who told him that they would met up with him later after the Welcoming Feast, he gave a wave back at them. Grinning when Remus waved, and Fenrir yawned.

He then climbed into the boat.

When the first years came into the hall, Severus's eyes instant sought out his son, feeling relief when he saw the familiar unruly black hair, he barely listened to Minerva as she welcomed the first years, or the Sorting Hat's song. When it was time for the sorting Severus waited in anticipation for Harry's name though to anyone else it would look like he was just staring blankly.

"Harry Potter!" Minerva called.

There were gasps, and whispers, as every pair of eyes locked onto the Dark Lord's Heir as he made his way up to the stool. The moment he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, there was silence.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered, while the others gave polite claps relief on their faces, next to the Potion's Master, Sirius groaned.

"Oh don't look so smug, you bastard" Sirius grumbled.

Severus smirked.

Harry went over to the table and sat between Draco and Blaise and watched the other students be sorted, once everyone was sorted, Minerva said a few words and the feast began. Harry piled his plate with found, half-listening to the conversation around him as he ate, excitement rushing through him.

He was here, finally here in Hogwarts!

Sure he had been nervous and didn't want to leave his Mom and the manor, but now that he was here, he couldn't remember why he was nervous in the first place, and realized that perhaps he had been a bit silly to worry about dreams.

After the feast, Harry followed Draco to his room.

"We'll be rooming together" Draco said, as they entered the room.

"And whose's idea was that?" Harry asked as he looked around, "Mom, Daddy, Sirius or Papa?"

"The Headmistress actually"

Harry blinked at his brother in surprise, "Really?"

Draco shrugged, yelping when he was suddenly tackled by a large sandy brown Werewolf.

"Remus!" Draco groaned, pushing the Wolf off him.

Harry giggled, petting the large white wolf that came up to him, "so this is where you and Remus went off to" he said.

Fenrir barked, tail wagging, the Alpha as a wolf had a much sweeter disposition then his human counterpart, much to everyone's amusement.

After exploring the room, Harry readied himself for bed, after dressing he jumped into Draco's bed, Fenrir and Remus behind him, all three looked eagerly at blonde.

"No" Draco said, "you have your own bed" he said again sternly when the eyes turned begging.

"But yours is bigger than mines" Harry said, "please!"

"_**No**_, and those eyes are not going to work on me"

Five minutes later Draco was pushing a tail out of his face, scolding himself for being so easy.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry followed Draco to their first class.

After deciding it was best for Harry to go to Hogwarts, Minerva the Headmistress had Harry take a test to see what year Harry should be in, the Headmistress was surprised at the results, she told Severus and Lucius rather bluntly that Harry could teach a class with the knowledge he held. The two were not surprised, but insisted, so the Witch placed Harry in the same years as Draco and Hermione.

"Alright you little brats, class is about to start" Sirius said as he strolled into the classroom.

The students who were glancing at Harry, some whispering others staring fearfully at the wolves curled underneath the desk, how the two were able to fit under that no one knew, turned their attention to their Professor.

Sirius looked over his class, lingering on Harry for a moment before ordering them to take out they're wands.

"Alright let's see if any of you have actually did your summer homework, I'm going to pair you up, and when I say begin, you will try to disarm each other with the spells you've learned from last year and what I've told you to practice over the summer." Sirius instructed, before he began pairing them up.

Harry blinked when he was paired up with a tall red-haired boy, who sneered at him, Harry noticed that he was a Gryffindor, for some reason Harry felt like he knew this boy.

"Alright, begin!"

Harry blocked the spell that came his way, and quickly fire one of his own, smirking when the boy was thrown off his feet.

"Very nice Mr. Potter" Sirius praised, before praising another student.

The red-head scrambled to his feet and quickly fired off another curse to which Harry side-stepped to avoid.

"Your form is off" Harry pointed out when he blocked another attack.

"Shut up" the red-head growled.

This time Harry fired off an attack, once again knocking the boy of his feet.

"Enough!" Sirius ordered.

Harry lowered his wand, the red-head did as well only with some reluctances.

"Shake hands, then take your seat"

Harry held out his hand, frowning when the red-head ignored him completely and took his seat.

"Hey Hermione" Harry said, stopping the girl, "whose's that?"

Hermione looked over to where the boy was pointing at, she frowned, eyes flickering with emotions before turning back to Harry.

"He's name is Ron Weasley, he's the twins younger brother"

* * *

Contrary to what his parents and the rest of his family seem to think, Harry was not oblivious to what went on around him. He knew well what his family did, what they were in the eyes of the public, knew why he had all that training, all the protection.

He knew the dangers that being the son of the Dark Lord came with.

When he came to Hogwarts, he was expecting the reaction of fear, hate and uncertainty from the students and staff that weren't for his families' cause, and it bothered him.

Bothered him that they automatically thought the worse of him and his family who have done nothing but make the Wizarding World better.

"It's just how people are Harry" Remus said when he had asked why no one could see the good that was being done, "not only that but the Dark Lord did kill the man that everyone thought to be a Hero"

Well he was going to have to change that.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**

**_The vote for who Harry gets paired with is still going, Fenrir or Remus? _**


End file.
